neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Seal of Nerissa
:This is W.I.T.C.H.ipedia's article on the magical object. For other uses, see The Seal of Nerissa (disambiguation). The Seal of Nerissa is Nerissa's very own sceptre and a magical object in the animated series. History First appeared in the Season 2 episode "Q is for Quarry". It was created when Kadma stole the Heart of Meridian and merged it with the Heart of Zamballa after Will refused to absorb the Heart of Meridian. However, as the Heart of Meridian was stolen rather than given away, the Heart returned to Nerissa, who called the combined Heart, the Seal of Nerissa. In "U is for Undivided", Nerissa tries and adds Lillian's Heart of Earth to her Seal but fails. In "V is for Victory", Will discovers that they can't take the Seal because of the Heart of Meridian was given to Nerissa freely, so she frees Phobos since he can take it and bend the rule. Nerissa then absorbs the original Guardians into the Seal after they snapped out of her control. This allowed the Seal to have all the Guardians' powers. Phobos managed to gain the Seal away from Nerissa, and renames it the Sceptre of Phobos. After retaking Meridian, Phobos sets his sights on Kandrakar, and is on the verge of taking it when he is betrayed by Lord Cedric, who swallows him whole, thus gaining his powers for his own. After Cedric's defeat, Phobos is brought back up and the Seal is also broken, separating into a tear-drop jewel and the Heart of Zamballa. C.H.Y.K.N. and Elyon manage to escape, however, Nerissa can't since she doesn't have harmony. The Seal of Nerissa was stolen by Phobos in "W is for Witch" and it was later temporarily renamed the "Scepter of Phobos" in "X is for Xanadu", even though some viewers called that name until "Z is for Zenith". The Seal was finally separated back into the Heart of Meridian and the Heart of Zamballa at the end of the series's final Powers and Abilities It has been shown with the power of the Heart of Meridian, the Heart of Zamballa, and the ex-Guardians' Powers, in which that its holder has the powers of: *Glamour *Teleportation *Opening folds. *All the Powers of the Guardian of Quintessence *All the Powers of the Guardian of Water *All the Powers of the Guardian of Fire *All the Powers of the Guardian of Earth *All the Powers of the Guardian of Air *Showing who has a Heart of a world (Nerissa did this when she wanted to know who was the Heart of Aridia). *Absorb people into the Seal. *Creating shields (protects the holder from attacks). *Increasing the natural powers of its holder. *Warping reality. *Alert its holder when its spells are broken by others. *All of the Powers of the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa. es:Sello de Nerissa fr:Sceau de Nerissa pl:Pieczęć Nerissy Category:Items Category:Mystical Hearts Category:Meridian Category:Zamballa Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Magical items Category:W.I.T.C.H. TV Show Exclusives Category:Magical staffs Category:Power Bestowers Category:Mesmerists Category:Telekinetics Category:Invisibles